Tarot Dun
"My my~~ This is going to be fun~~!" /giggles/ Appearance First Appearance At a glance Tarot appears to be a rather light build teenage girl with plum colored hair and rather tanned skin for her etchnicity. Her hair is mostly untied aside from a braid that begins a little above her left eye, a small ponytail at the back tied by a long pink ribbon, and two loosely tied locks in the front. She wears a sleeveless white blouse with a white bordered black bolero and waist-high turquoise layered skirt. She also wears black thigh-high stockings and turquoise ribboned platform wedge heels. Due her constant beaming expression, it is almost impossible for someone to see her natural amethyst eye color. Mage Form Appearance Tarot's mage form clothing consist of semi-long tube top and long dress with layers of frills held together by belts and fauld. The white clothing is adorned with gold trims of various patterns. She has light silver spaulders on her shoulder as well as vambrace and gauntlets to cover and protect her arms and fingers. She also has light silver cuirass to protect her chest region. In mage form, Tarot's hair is mostly braided and pinned hidden under her large white hat. The hat contains two medium sized bells attached to each side that are further attached to a long vertical strip of cloth also decorated with gold trims on each side. Her eyes, when opened are still amethyst in color but with white colored iris instead. The most notable feature of Tarot's mage form is the set of wings attached to her back. Instead of feathery wings, Tarot's wings are of light silvery color with seven metallic swords attached to each side. A large circular handle is on the end of each sword and the handle consist of three rings that rotate when idle. Each sword appears to be made of semi-transparent metal so that when viewed at the right angle, the light refraction makes it rainbow colored. The swords that are attached to her wings are the same kind of swords she summons to strike the target with. Appearance Change Ball of Loons Tarot's dress of choice was a backless halter dress with white underlayer and a slanted white dress covering above the backless dress with black open toe heels. She also had asymmetrical lengthed sleeves and stockings. Her mask is a black Columbina mask with gold decorations. Hairstyle-wise for the ball taking place on Loone Tarot tied up her excessive long plum hair into an updo with 4 long braids. She still retains the half braid above her right eye. Loony Potion After a few days of consuming loony potion gotten from the Loone, Tarot notices that her ears became pointy and elf-like and left eye turned yellow with swirls. Her hearing also seems to have improved as well. Gadri'Annis Gadri'Annis Tarot is a woman in her early twenties and has well developed body. She wears a green scarf around her neck and wears mostly black colored outfit. Her stockings are ripped as fashion statement since her design is based off the popular game The World Ends With You. Royal Ball Since the theme of Royal Ball is dressing up like Royals, Tarot went with Jousuke, each dressing up in their heritage's royal outfits with a hint of modern flare. Hair Cut Shortly after returning from Royal Ball, Tarot decides to make a change in style and cuts her hair to a little over shoulder length. Personality Quite a bubbly and happy-go-lucky girl that seems to giggle almost after everything she says though her choice of words may be less than pleasant. Her speech is childish singsong manner with a semi high-pitch tone and she seems to make light of grim subjects. Not the type to grief, Tarot keeps a constant smile plastered on her face and the smile only fades for a split second at times when she is consistently touched. She finds almost everything amusing and doesn't seem to care about the consequences. If her interest is piqued, she might bombard the subject with unconventional questions to push him or her to the edge to get a truthful answer out. While she doesn't see the world as black and white, Tarot's views might be rather skewed compared to most people. It is hard to gauge whether she is speaking the truth or lying as her unconventional behavior may throw off all expectations. Tarot seems to have a genuine soft spot for children and animals and keeps a good relationship with them. Chronology Arrival To Fyr'stcercle It is unknown when exactly Tarot first appeared in Fyr'stcercle but she seemed to be a bit lost before she met with white haired girl with periwinkle eyes. The white haired girl with periwinkle eyes have been missing after the meeting with Tarot. In Fyr'stcercle, Tarot made herself comfortable with her surroundings and even took over a shop that seems to be abandoned. She started working to support herself and meeting various other mages. She seemed to be unfazed by death as she simply watched from afar as a light haired girl with missing left arm fought with a black haired girl It is later revealed that the black haired girl is simply a clone of the Aelia. which ended in the black haired girl's demise. She only claped her hands together and thanked the light haired girl for giving such a fabulous show. She's quite amused by some people's behavior in Fyrst... Vacation at Loone Tarot was rather amused by the idea of a vacation especially since it was going to take place on the moon and decided to might as well go and enjoy herself as much as she could. She met up with her supposed playdate and soon grew bored and decided to go to the infamous Noire Dungeon to keep herself entertained. She met up with a few other interested parties and decided to go with them together. They ended up conquering the dungeon despite the difficulties of a 4-man-party. Return to Fyrst When the vacation finally ended after a few days, Tarot along with others returned to Fyr'stcercle only to find approximately five weeks have passed. While others may find it hard to settle back to their normal routine, Tarot immediately went back to work to make up for the lost salary. The egg she was taking care of hatched into a tiny black dragon with red wings. Family Day Gadri'Annis Royal Ball Spider Arc Craft Fair When Dragons Roar Tessront Memory Triggers Spoiler warning. You have been warned. Currently... no memory trigger. Currently empty, more information will be filled slowly as memories trigger. Stats Fyr'stcercle Level 8 Tarot's biggest asset is her high speed in order to make up for her average power. Her overall growth rate favors speed followed by power then magic and lastly potential. Her high speed allows her to dodge most of the target's attacks while striking back with near perfect accuracy each and every time. Her preferred choice of equipment is anything that favors speed and power. With over 40 luck, she is able to produce up to 4 items at her work place a week in order to maximize her salary. Disphere Level 5 At Loone, she has above average stamina and above average speed, both which increased her chances of surviving Noire Dungeon. Although her maximum ability damage is only 3, she is almost guaranteed to hit her max every time due to having seven swords to increase the odds. Other Fighting Style & Abilities Fighting Style Tarot fights in a graceful but deadly manner with her sword blades. Her abilities allows her to dispatch targets quickly with high efficiency by allowing her to manipulate her weapons from afar and also boosting her own strength while maintaining an air of grace akin to a dancer performing on stage. It is not uncommon to see her bowing or curtseying as she casts self buffs, or twirling around to strike her target or dodge incoming attacks. She prefers to aim for vital limbs and organs in order to expedite the time needed to finish off a target. However, there are times where she will make exceptions to prolong the suffering of the target. Normal Ability: 七色神迹 *'Description' :: After speaking the name of the ability Tarot is able to summon seven sword blades into midair, either having them appear out of thin air or pulling the sword blades out of her body, and commands them to strikes at a single target within a 10 meter radius from her. The blades are made of semi transparent metals and can be seen refracting seven colors of the rainbow as they aim to strike at the target. Due to hollow center nature of the sword blades, there is less shock absorption thus when hit by the blades, the vibration resonates through the target and may cause temporary paralysis. *'Additional Effect' :: Aside from damaging the target, if four or more blades hit, there is 20% chance the target will be temporarily stunned. :: As of 03/11/2014, stun percentage has been adjusted to 30% due to increase in Tarot's levels and power. Normal Ability: 一统劍魂 *'Description' :: Invoking the name of the ability allows Tarot to summon a set of seven sword blades to dissolve them to increase her power by 10~15% by touching them. Upon coming into contact with Tarot, the blades will start to glow white and become made of energy while still holding its form. It will then start scattering apart from the tip of the blade until the whole blade is dissolved. *'Restriction' :: Usage of this is restricted to after Tarot has used her first normal ability at least once for each time this ability is to be invoked and it is limited to her current level with the maximum number of usage being ten uses. Furthermore, the increased power is treated as equipment increase rather than raw power increase, lasting only during transformation. Special Ability: 降福劍舞 *'Description' :: When the name of the special ability is spoken, Tarot takes a curtsey as a wall of swords that has the same design as the ones she normally uses is summoned and surrounds her. These swords then ‘dances’, circling around her and rotating in opposite direction as the blades above or below to create an illusion of the swords dancing around. The dance must be cast after she has made an action already. *'Effect' :: The dance allows her to make an additional action after everyone else has made their move. Major Battles Noire Dungeon A dungeon party with Lee, Aelia, and Sion. They were able to clear the dungeon and each take home a noire treasure. Gadri'Annis Tarot in canon does not remember such event, but it is written down in her storybook. She, Meruru, Evelyn, Jousuke, and Theodore all fought the boss monster known as Gadri'Annis to save the town's destruction. Web of Tears Jousuke, infected by the current spider monsters in place, transforms into a giant spider and begins to terrorize Lee and Tae Min. Tarot arrives onto the scene to transform to fight the spider to keep it at bay. Though, she recalls the 'cure' Aelia mentioned and to her knowledge, since the spider only has 1/3 chance of actually being Jousuke from the list of infectees, she takes the chances to cut off his legs. Aelia soon arrives onto the scene to also fire bolts to help speed up the 'cure process. When Tarot does as what is told in Missy's note, Jousuke unfortunately did not survive the incident and she at that moment becomes infected and transforms into a fearsome spider as Jousuke perishes. Aelia tries to hold back from harming spider Tarot, but she along wasn't enough as Tarot's speed proves to be too fast for the girl to handle. Luckily, Meruru arrives onto the scene and helps Aelia perform the 'cure' again on Tarot. They blast the undead fetus into smithereens and Tarot's infection went away. The cure had a heavy cost as it cost Jousuke's life. Adults Are Useless Tarot was walking with Evelyn after the two went to the academy to see III. But only II was there and basically they found out the gray esse that was dropped from the spider body was useless with all useful information extracted. But then suddenly on the way back, Tarot ages up about 5 years older. And then they were ambushed by two spiders. Coffee, Aelia, Sion jumped in to fight off the spiders with Evelyn as Tarot could not transform. Unfortunately, Tarot and Sion became infected as Aelia blasted a spider's head off at point blank range. Though thankfully, Tarot could not transform into the spider due to her aging up. She went away by herself and disappeared from the fight. It's All Your Fault About a day later, Tarot goes up to Aelia's house to threaten the girl to quit 'helping out' as Aelia has done nothing useful under the influence of psychosis. Aelia suggests to take Tarot to the hospital yet Tarot refuses and was triggered to transform into spider form. Now, twice as fearsome, with double the stats of normal spider, she begins to attack Aelia. Darcy arrives onto the scene shortly after to help out Aelia with his special ability. But the special ability knocked him out of his mage form and badly damaged. "Pet" arrives onto the scene with Racquel and the two mages help out Aelia to knock Tarot out of her spider form. But with so much damage accumulated overtime (and from recent injuries from the time she is unable to transform), Tarot almost dies from blood loss as Racquel's special ability impales her in spider form. Thankfully, she was rushed to the hospital in time by Racquel. Lightning Fast Tarot cured from her spider infection thanks to Evelyn, Darcy, and Aelia using IV's cure. Trouble in East Purple Drakon fight with Adrian, Nathaniel, Aelia, Hisakawa, Evelyn, and Pam. Trouble in West Laven'dra fight with Adrian, Thorell, Nathaniel, Aelia, Evelyn, Jamie, Nikolai, and Eon. Achievements Noire Dungeon Theme Music Character Art Taro_old_concept1.png|concept design TWEWY Tarot small.png|Gadri'Annis Tarot Tarot_ballgown.png|ball of loons outfit Taro_st_patrick.png|st. patrick's day Tarot_Eyes.gif|perhaps... it's better she keeps her eyes closed most of the time Early Tarot.png|Early concept headshot of Tarot after redesign Tarot Mage Form Concept Sketch.jpeg|Early mage form concept Tarot Early Concept.jpeg|Earliest draft Misc Info *Her alias is anagram of Turandot. *She does not eat too much meat normally. *Prefers light meals so she doesn't feel sleepy after eating. *Dances quite a bit and can dance quite well. *Likes downpouring rain... *She was originally going to be short pink haired girl that pinning her choppy bangs up with hairpin *Inspiration for purple hair for the redesign came from Hitagi from Bakemonogatari series *Annnnnd she was originally going to be selectively mute so basically l o l very quiet in general *But that idea was scrapped and it was decided she would be upbeat happy-go-lucky sort of girl that gave an off vibe about her *It was decided her eyes would be mostly closed like Gin from Bleach after submitting her temporary character sheet to the group *Mage form design were heavily inspired by Flandre from Touhou, Lelouch (Emperor) from Code Geass and Seth from Trinity Blood. Notes Category:Mage Category:Forbidden Mage Category:ColourGirls Category:Status: Alive Category:Female